Knocked Up Gas
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Luffy who ate the Gas-Gas Fruit. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

 **[KUG]**

 **Knocked Up Gas**

 **[KUG]**

Normally, Marines wouldn't be patrolling near the pirate port of Jaya, but for Commander Luffy's proposed plan to work, a strong fleet of vessels belonging to the Navy, Neptune Army, and Germa 66 had to have been docked none too far away, which had prompted the nearby pirate crews relaxing at Jaya to retreat in fear of being arrested or killed. It was a brazen idea for the World Government to make contact with the Sky Islanders living above the Grand Line, but the Navy's top scientist, Doctor Vegapunk, thought it was sound enough to try at least and to succeed at most, thus, the higher ups at Marine Headquarters were convinced to proceed. The initiative called for cooperation between the Navy itself as well as the Government's affiliate nations of the Ryugu and Germa Kingdoms with the former's composition of water-based martial artists, the latter's advanced technology, and, as the one who consumed the Gas-Gas Fruit, Commander Luffy's involvement to steer things to the right result. The goal that day was to seize control of the Knock Up Stream in order to allow continuous and harmless travel between the surface and sky oceans.

On board the leading Navy ship, the final preparations were about to unfold. The sixteen-year-old Marine officer, Monkey D. Luffy, kept his Bubbly Coral within arm's reach and tested his Devil Fruit powers by changing his arms into gaseous form, knowing he'll need them when the time is right. While he would've liked to have kept the Stream the way it was for adventurous reasons, he knew that for the Government to explore the world they lived in, a safer and more constant method to reach the Sky Islands was needed. Feeling satisfied, he went to the edge of the ship and stood side by side with the Fishman Warlord of the Seas, Jimbei, the Crown Princess of the Germa Kingdom, Vinsmoke Reiju, and his grandfather, Vice Admiral Garp.

"Ready to get started, Vice Admiral, Sir?" Luffy saluted to Garp to keep the professional atmosphere in check.

Garp groaned wearily. "Yes, but I'm telling you, brat, this plan of yours is completely insane. For crying out, Luffy, you could get blasted into space for all we know!"

Luffy couldn't hold back his sigh from that. "I'm sorry, Grandpa, but my mind is made up."

Jimbei then interjected before things would become complicated. "Rest assured, Vice Admiral, I'll make sure he's okay."

Garp frowned at the Fishman, but said nothing as he walked away.

Jimbei sighed before turning to Luffy. "I'd better make the final calls before we get started." He then smiled cheekily at him and Reiju. "Wouldn't want to spoil your alone time together."

"I hate to say this, Commander, but your grandfather has a point." Reiju advised to Luffy a moment after Jimbei walked away, seemingly nonplussed by the previous innuendo.

Luffy, however, smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Princess. I definitely don't plan on dying anytime soon."

Reiju didn't seem convinced, but kept her smile. Glancing at all directions, once Reiju was satisfied that no one was looking in their direction, she then gave a quick kiss on Luffy's lips. "Good luck." She said with genuine concern.

Luffy smiled back warmheartedly. "Thank you."

Deciding right then and there that the preparations were over, Luffy took out his Bubbly Coral and went into the water along with Jimbei and fifty Neptune Army soldiers. While the water would've caused Devil Fruit users such as Luffy to drown under normal circumstances, the bubble formed by the Coral had enveloped his body and made him no less mobile. Together with the Fishmen and Mermen, Luffy led the group underwater until they found a small crack at the sea floor, evidence of the giant cave they were searching for. Enlarging his bubble until it touched the crack itself, Luffy then turned himself into gas before entering through the crack and into the cave filled with gas.

Once there, he then began to manipulate the gas until it's pressure became big enough to make the crack at the ceiling slowly but surely large enough to create a giant whirlpool which Jimbei and his fellows from the Ryugu Kingdom would then manipulate with their knowledge of Fishman Jujutsu and Merman Combat to control the resultant upward stream at the same time Germa 66 would use their advanced technology to channel the stream in a fashion that would make it safer and more frequent. By the end of the day, the Navy and its allied forces were able to allow a less costly way for travel from the surface to the sky so long as the vessels traveling the Knock Up Stream are coated with resin from the Hustle Muscle Mangroves. Expanding into the sky wasn't exactly easy, but as far as the newly promoted Captain Luffy was concerned, it was worth the effort, describing it as. "Seeing more of the world we live in is always an amazing experience."

 **[KUG]**

 **A bit of a wishful ending, I know, but it was the best I could come up with for the Gas-Gas Fruit. I considered having Nami in this being weather oriented and all that, but then I figured Reiju would be simpler. I guess there's always something else for the future. Anyway, hope this was interesting.**


End file.
